


You're A Pain In The Ass

by sippingandshipping



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Banter, Dom Trevor, M/M, Sub Aleks, they love each other but they're assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippingandshipping/pseuds/sippingandshipping
Summary: It's hard to be a Dominant when your submissive has a 'force me to behave or I'll give you so much shit' attitude.Still, sometimes forcing Aleks to behave can be half the fun.





	You're A Pain In The Ass

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as a request from my [Tumblr!](https://loveyboyslovin.tumblr.com)
> 
> They asked for some ModestHD with Dom Trevor, and I was happy to oblige haha. Hope you enjoy!

“See, dude?” Trevor grins, fingers carding through Aleks’ hair as his sub huffs and _finally_ lets his body go lax to the onslaught of Trevor’s practiced hand. Aleks is in his lap, straddling him, where Trevor has been preparing him for over half an hour, slowly working away at him, but _damn_ does it still feel good to see the precise moment where Aleks submits to him, the way his eyes go soft and all that tension just melts away, “Wasn’t that easy? You need to learn to trust me more.”

“Fuck you, man,” Aleks growls, obviously trying to cling to the last shred of his dignity, but Trevor isn’t putting up with any of that after all the work he’s put in. He grips Aleks’ hair by the scruffy locks, pulls him back to expose that pretty throat, and it almost makes him laugh to see the boy flounder, hear the soft, startled noise that it rips from Aleks’ lips.

“Careful now,” Trevor warns him, nips at that sensitive skin until he earns another wanting noise for his troubles, and when he meets Aleks’ eyes again, the gaze is heated in a way that settles a hot, trembling ball of arousal in his groin, “We wouldn’t want anyone to get hurt, now would we?”

Aleks opens his mouth again, as if he wants to keep arguing the point, but one more look from his Dom seems to remind him that it won’t end well for him, and so he seals his lips in a tight line and remains silent, though the tension in his frown doesn’t let up.

Trevor’s answering grin is triumphant, and he rewards Aleks with a softer kiss than he usually allows for. It achieves the desired effect, and he can feel his sub go a little droopier where he’s draped over him. If that wasn’t indication enough, the fact that Trevor is buried three fingers deep inside of him, and he can actually _feel_ all of those muscles relax, it’s— well, it’s a gosh darn _experience_ , is what it is.

When he finally pulls away, Trevor almost laughs out loud at the way Aleks automatically chases his lips, the way his eyes have become softer and that incessant frown is long gone.

“There’s my boy,” Trevor breathes, gets to savour that quiet, barely-there whimper as he gently removes his fingers, and he manages to reach over, grab the hand towel, and wipe off the lube without losing a single second of that heady gaze of Aleks’.

“Now then,” he smiles impishly, “how’s about you hop on my dick, huh? Take him for a ride, and all that.”

Aleks honest to God nearly chokes on air, and Trevor can’t help but cackle like a goddamn child at the sheer hilarity of his sub’s wide-eyed mortification, almost shaking him out of his lap in the process.

“If you _ever_ ,” Aleks grits out, barely able to contain the disgust in his voice, “ _ever_ say something like that again, I’m gonna walk out the door and never come back.”

“Oh, _sure_ ,” Trevor snorts, and he still can’t contain his giggles, “I think we both know that you wouldn’t make it a single day without me dicking you down.”

He raises an eyebrow and waits, smirking all the while, and watches Aleks scowl as he seems to come to the unfortunate realisation that yes, he is, in fact, in love with this asshole. 

“That’s what I thought,” Trevor smiles, and he can see that Aleks is breaking, can see the corner of his lip twitching as he tries his best to not smile too, “So, let’s get down to business, my man. On you pop!”

He earns a tremendous eye roll for that one, but Aleks still reaches over and squirts some lube into his palm, so Trevor considers that a win, at the very least.

Aleks doesn’t do him the courtesy of warming up the lube first, and Trevor almost hisses at the contact, but deep down he knows he deserves it, so he lets that one slide. Besides, the feeling of Aleks’ slick fingers swiping along the length of him, the gentle caress of his fingertips over the head, it feels _good_ , really heckin’ good, and Trevor can’t hold back his groan as he rolls his hips up into the contact.

Ok, so _maybe_ Aleks isn’t the only one that would miss this if it ever ended.

Aleks hooks his free arm around Trevor’s shoulders and uses the leverage to shuffle up a bit, and Trevor doesn’t want to miss the opportunity to nip along his jawline. It’s a bit hard to concentrate on that, though, when Aleks positions himself and sinks down onto him in one torturously slow motion.

They’re pressed close now, bodies lined up, with Aleks’ arm still hooked around Trevor’s neck and Trevor’s hand moving to the small of Aleks’ back to hold him in place, and all of a sudden, they’re kissing. It’s rougher than before, more intense, breathing each other’s air, a sensual dance of tongues and teeth and lips. Somewhere in the chaos, Trevor manages to remember that he’s buried inside the boy, and so he pulls out a little and shoves back inside, punches a whine from Aleks’ lips.

Aleks seems to get the idea, and he starts rocking his hips a bit, lifting himself up so he can start riding Trevor, and neither of them are able to contain their noises from that point onwards.

“You’re a pain in the ass, you know that?” Trevor groans, trailing love bites along the pale expanse of Aleks’ neck, and he can hear Aleks’ throaty chuckle cut off as he thrusts up into him again.

“That’s rich,” Aleks moans, fingers gripping in Trevor’s shaggy hair, “Coming from the guy who’s always in _my_ ass.”

“You fucking _dick_ —” Trevor grunts, nails digging into the soft flesh of Aleks’ lower back as he freezes up inside of him and _comes_. His orgasm appears out of nowhere, makes his toes curl and his muscles tense up as a deep groan is forced out of him. Just as quick as it came, the surge is gone, and Trevor is left panting against Aleks’ throat, breath hot against the soft skin, still reeling just a little. 

“I can’t-” Trevor gasps, finally relents his bruising grip on Aleks’ back, but he can’t keep the betrayal out of his voice, “I can’t believe you just made me come to a fucking _pun,_ man. So not cool!”

Aleks is the one laughing now, and he keeps grinding down just to see Trevor squirm with the overstimulation, his grin stretching from ear to ear, “Not my fault you busted early, dude.”

“Now,” Aleks continues, idly playing with a lock of Trevor’s hair, “You gonna get me off, or what?”

“I really don’t think you deserve it after that stunt. Maybe I’ll just spank you instead…”

“Come on, dude—”

“Ok, _fine,_ ” Trevor gives in, but the smile that quirks his lips up is sly, “Only if you beg for it, though.”

“Fuck you!”, Aleks sounds outraged, but the moment that Trevor hums and starts to roll him off, he yelps and pushes him back down again. 

“You heard what I said. I expect some first-class grovelling. _And_ , you’ve got to call me Sir. I’ve always wanted to hear you say that.”

Aleks opens his mouth to protest, but Trevor hasn’t finished yet, so he covers his sub’s mouth up with a finger as he continues.

“ _But_ , I’ll make you a deal,” he murmurs, thumbing at Aleks’ pretty, kiss-swollen lips, “If you do all that for me, I’ll get you off _real_ nice, and I’ll throw in a hot meal and a full-body massage.”

Aleks still hesitates, frown etched deep in his forehead, and Trevor rolls his eyes, “Ok, _fine_ , you also get one ‘get out of jail free’ card. Any punishment at any time, you get to skip it and I won’t complain.”

Aleks’ frown finally disappears, and he grins back at Trevor, “Deal!”

“You manipulative bitch,” Trevor chuckles, shaking his head, “God, how I can be such a pushover for you is still a mystery to me.”

“It’s a gift.” Aleks retorts, and the humour finally reaches his eyes, makes them sparkle.

“I’m still not hearing any begging, though.” Trevor points out, and he gets to watch the hilarious look on Aleks’ face as he tries to come up with a suitable line that won’t hurt his ego. Apparently, he finds none.

“Please, uh, _Sir_ ,” he grimaces, “Please get me off.”

Trevor hums for a minute, purses his lips just to make Aleks sweat for a bit, but he decides that it’s adequate for a first attempt. And besides, hearing the word _Sir_ slip from Aleks’ lips, it’s better than he ever dreamed it would be, and it would damn near get him going again if he wasn’t so sated already.

“It’ll do for now,” he beams, “But I’m definitely gonna hear you call me that again.”

Aleks scowls at him, but it melts away as soon as Trevor gets a hand on him.

It’s a good handie, and Trevor isn’t afraid to admit it. He’s spent years perfecting the art, and he knows _exactly_ what makes Aleks fall apart.

He starts slow, with long strokes, tight at the base and loose at the tip, rubbing just under the head with his index finger and thumb until he’s got Aleks moaning like a wanton whore. It feels good, knowing that he understands his sub’s body so much that he can have his back arching and his cheeks flushed scarlet with just a casual flick of his wrist. His free hand slides down Aleks’ neck, fingers curled loosely around his throat. There’s no pressure behind it, but the promise of more is what has Aleks gasping, jerking hard as he falls over the edge.

Trevor keeps working him through it, wringing those sweet sounds out of the boy, and by the time he’s finished, Aleks is all loose and relaxed, head resting on Trevor’s shoulder and his body laid out along Trevor’s as the Dom gives him a quick kiss to the side of his neck, a reward for his relatively good behaviour.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?”, Trevor chimes.

From across his shoulder, he hears, “It’d better be the best massage of my entire goddamn life… _Sir_.” And all he can do is laugh.

“Now it will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [Tumblr!](https://loveyboyslovin.tumblr.com) I'll be doing asks, prompts and requests through this account! :D


End file.
